Lisa Douglas
Lisa Douglas is the ex-girlfriend of Luke Alvez and a recurring character on Criminal Minds. Background Not much is known about Lisa's past, except that she has five older brothers, one of whom is a cop. She somehow became acquainted with Phil Brooks, who set up a blind date with his former fugitive task force partner Luke Alvez. Season Thirteen Bad Moon on the Rise Lisa is first introduced at the beginning of the episode, talking to Luke about her family and how she never did blind dates. She then notices Garcia, who is trying to get his attention so that she can summon him away to the current case. While Luke pays the bill, Lisa chats it up with Garcia. On a stakeout, Luke tells Matt that she is a doctor that worked for Doctors Without Borders and volunteered in Pakistan, Yemen, and South Sudan. One of her brothers is a cop. Later in the episode, she calls Luke, wanting to end the relationship, saying that Luke lied about the fact that he did not have a kid, quoting Garcia about how he should "call the sitter about that sweet little girl of hers". Luke realizes that Lisa was referring to Roxy, his dog, and clears it up with her. Embarrassed, she apologizes for acting like a jerk. At the end of the episode, she is seen with Luke at a pool hall, racking up to play a round of 8-ball. Season Fourteen 300 Sometime between Bad Moon on the Rise and 300, Lisa moved from the rehab wing to the emergency room. Lisa is seen briefly in this episode, when she is wheeling Owen Quinn into the emergency room at the hospital. Luke Sometime between 300 and Luke, Lisa moved in with Luke. At the beginning, the two of them are having breakfast with Phil, discussing how without him, the two of them would not have. Lisa and Phil then try to get Luke to talk about the cases, commenting how she can never get "How's your day going" texts from him. She then says goodbye to him when he leaves for the new case. Couple hours later, Lisa is surprised when Luke calls and checks up on her. Her and Luke discuss Garcia's wall hanging and plans later that night before Luke leaves for work. After Grant threatens to kill Luke's loved one, Luke races home, thinking that Lisa is in danger, but instead finds her asleep on the couch. After Luke is taken of the case, she is told by him to pack a bag and go to a safe house. When she realizes that Luke isn't going with her to the safe house, she pleads to him to not go after Grant. After the case is over and Luke comes home, she is wanting to leave and asks him a reason why she shouldn't leave. When Luke begins to emotionally recount a story on how he and Phil met and begins to cry, Lisa comforts him, saying "You're safe with me." Appearances *Season Thirteen **"Bad Moon on the Rise" *Season Fourteen **"300" **"Luke" **"Night Lights" **"Truth or Dare" * Season Fifteen ** "Ghost" Trivia *She is extremely proficient at the game of 8-ball. ("Bad Moon on the Rise") *While growing up, she never had to share a room with her brothers and wasn't picked on in school. ("Bad Moon on the Rise") Category:Stubs Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Recurring Characters